


拇指楠楠

by Robias



Category: Chinese comedy RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robias/pseuds/Robias
Summary: 王九龙变小啦
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 13





	拇指楠楠

01  
王九龙的一个朋友在一个新建的SOHO里开了一家轰趴馆，正式营业之前邀请他来体验一下，于是王九龙就带着张九龄一起来了。轰趴馆位于29层，布置的不错，有台球桌、有麻将机、各种各样的桌游以前给小朋友准备的积木和故事书、还能K歌，一群人玩的不亦乐乎。不久王九龙说饿了，但这里不能做饭，这时老板说10层有家小菜馆不错，同一栋楼里也方便，于是王九龙就拉着张九龄一起去，想着一会儿还要回来，两人就把外套、背包都留在了轰趴馆里直接下楼了。  
谁知酒足饭饱之后，电梯坏了。虽然立刻联系物业去修理了，可谁也不知道什么时候才能修好，晚上还有事，东西还在楼上，怎么办？最后两人咬咬牙，爬楼！  
“老大，你背我好不好？”爬到20层时王九龙气喘吁吁地说。  
“我要是有力气我先给你一脚。”  
“你要是能一脚给我踢上楼那我求之不得。”  
两个人插科打诨倒是减轻了疲劳感，爬到29层也没用太多时间，王九龙一屁股坐在沙发上，看着茶几上散落的几本童书，感叹道：“我要是也像拇指姑娘一样小就好了，就能钻进老大你衣服口袋里，我就不用爬楼了。”  
“想得美，那我就把你放地上让你一层台阶也上不去。”

02  
谁能想到王九龙真的变小了。  
这天张九龄醒来后没有在身边看到熟悉的身影，一开始以为是上厕所去了，可躺着等了一会儿也没见师弟回来，于是开口叫了几声“楠楠”，很快得到了回应，可令人惊讶的是声音确确实实是从自己身边传来的。  
“楠楠你在哪？”张九龄十分疑惑。  
“我不就在你身边……卧槽！”王九龙本来还没睡醒，睁开眼睛看到熟悉的师哥变得巨大无比，一下子就吓精神了。  
张九龄循声去找，终于在枕头旁边发现了赤身裸体的、小小的师弟。  
“你、你怎么变得这么小？”张九龄小心翼翼的捧起还不如他一只手大的师弟。  
“我怎么知道！啊好高啊！”坐跳楼机一样的感觉让王九龙用两条长腿紧紧夹住了师哥的手指。  
虽然已经对面前这具身体无比熟悉，但不得不说，缩小了的楠楠真的别有一番风情，受到惊吓后大眼睛水汪汪的，缠住自己手指的大腿还是很有力量，皮肤似乎是变得更加娇嫩了，就这么一会儿大腿内侧就泛了红，让人想……也就只能想想，毕竟楠楠现在的身体还没有自己的🐤粗。  
王九龙可没心情去想这些，他忙着担心自己掉下去呢，不知道自己惊慌失措的样子是多么秀色可餐。张九龄终于还是没忍住，亲了一口自己的迷你师弟。  
“吃人啦———”

03  
王九龙在一个茶碗里泡澡，因为他刚被师哥舔了——当然他以前也被舔过——体积变小导致他觉得自己“像被狗舔了一样”。现在他泡在茶碗里，很自然地联想到了“扒马褂”中高头大马掉茶碗里淹死了，现在自己这体积万一淹死了那还真不是瞎话，师哥还让自己撵走了———谁让他刚才揉搓小九龙来着———叫他才能进来。  
这边张九龄琢磨给师弟穿点什么，裸体好看归好看，毕竟容易着凉。师弟收集的玩偶的衣服也不合身，最后只能剪了一块围巾准备一会儿给楠楠围上。

04  
洗好澡的王九龙要求晒太阳。于是他现在围着一块围巾，坐在窗台上，舒舒服服地窝在一只毛绒皮卡丘怀里。  
窗外飞来几只燕子，和王九龙隔着窗户对视。  
“你现在真的好像拇指姑娘啊。”看到喜鹊，又想到前几天爬完楼梯后自己师弟开的玩笑，张九龄说，“燕子都来找你了。”  
“不要！”谁知王九龙突然生气了，腾地站起来拍打窗户把燕子赶跑了。  
“怎么了楠楠？手疼不疼？”张九龄赶紧拉过师弟的手，“手心都拍红了。”  
“拇指姑娘最后被燕子带到子民都和她一样大小的国家去了。”王九龙说。  
“对，还嫁给了那里的王子。”张九龄不知道师弟想表达什么意思。  
“可王子不是你，”王九龙有点委屈，“所以我不要被带走。”  
不过张九龄还没来得及感动，就被安排拉上窗帘然后“赶快把楠楠藏起来不让燕子找到”等一系列任务了。

05  
王九龙变小已经一周了。  
相声是肯定不能去说，原来193的人现在站在桌子上跳起来捧哏都够不到话筒像什么样子，再说也没有那么小的大褂啊，而且万一被抓走研究怎么办。  
倒是被带着出去转过，王九龙躲在张九龄的上衣口袋里，只露出一双眼睛。  
两人也在网上搜索过人类体积突然缩小的解决办法，但似乎并没有先例；张九龄还去医院试探性地咨询了一下，差点被当成精神病，又不能大肆宣扬，只能先等着，寄望于“既然能突然变小也能突然恢复”。

06  
比突然恢复来的更早的是王九龙突然出现的发情症状。  
已经自己动手让小九龙射过两次了，症状仍没有得到缓解，如果还是原来的体型就可以拉着师哥上床让小九龄发挥一下作用，现在他看到精神小九龄在自己身上投下的阴影，害怕的像只小仓鼠一样往枕头底下钻。  
“出来，师哥帮你。”张九龄说着掀起枕头。  
“不要！我屁股会坏掉！”王九龙试图钻进另一个枕头，可腿有点软，还没跑到枕头旁边就被抓住了。  
“我用这个帮你啦。”张九龄说着掏出一根棉签。

张九龄的技术很好，王九龙一直深有体会，可王九龙不知道张九龄连棉签都能控制的那么好，王九龙一边享受一边又觉得有些丢人，居然被一根棉签……  
最后伴随着高潮的尖叫，王九龙恢复了原形。复原的王九龙看着师哥手里湿漉漉的棉签，腾地一下红了脸，一把抓过被子把自己卷起来。  
可是193的大楠楠怎么躲的了，“楠楠舒服了，我这还精神着呢”，张九龄边说边把师弟从被窝里刨出来，在对方屁股上捏了一把，“现在楠楠的屁股就没那么容易坏了，对吧～”

Yellow End


End file.
